


Rozluźnij się

by Lady_Aribeth



Series: Jedwabna poduszka [15]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aribeth/pseuds/Lady_Aribeth





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Let Go (#36 Relinquish)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68364) by [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99). 



Ian miał wrażenie, że serce wyskoczy mu z piersi. Jego umysł pragnął tego. Ale jego ciało było przerażone.  
Dłonie Charliego rozsunęły jego uda. Pojedynczy palec wsunął się w niego, podczas gdy druga dłoń profesora zataczała kółka na jego brzuchu.  
— Rozluźnij się, Ian. Tylko tyle musisz zrobić.  
Ian spiął się. Słyszał te słowa już wcześniej. Zamknął oczy.  
— Spójrz na mnie, Ian. — Edgerton otworzył je ponownie. — Patrz na mnie, Ian. Znasz mnie.  
_Jego też znałem._  
— Rozluźnij się. Jesteś tak blisko. Pozwól mi cię złapać. Chcę cię złapać. Oddaj mi swój strach, pozwól mi cię od niego uwolnić. Po prostu się rozluźnij.


End file.
